


Riptide

by SolluxanderCaptr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Although there are hints of qp yuiyachi, But not for yachi, F/F, Fluff, Fluff everwhere, Kiyoko is graysexual/romantic, Song fic, Theyd be good qps, Yachi being gay as heck, Yachi is actually bi tho in this fic, yui makes an appearance and she is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxanderCaptr/pseuds/SolluxanderCaptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was really time for Yachi to conquer of her fear of pretty girls. After all, she did just ask out the most beautiful girl in history.</p><p>Listen to the song Riptide by Vance Joy a couple times to understand the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Written Feelings

Hitoka was scared of a lot of things. The dentist, the dark, talking to people, and, from her most recent revelation about her life, pretty girls. Specifically Kiyoko Shimizu.

The way she smiled at her, the way she laughed, her beautiful hair, and her flawless skin, all of it made Hitoka's breath catch in her throat and her heart beat out of time. Hitoka had written poem among poem, unsent letter upon letter, trying to figure out the best way to woo Kiyoko. Hitoka had finally settled on the second letter she wrote, but was still having doubts. Michimya Yui, captain of the girl's volleyball team and the school's resident lesbian, gave her quite a smack to the cheeks and told her to go for it.

Hitoka took a deep breath. She remembered Yui's words ('Suck it up and just go!') and placed the letter in Shimizu's locker. The letter was dry, though Hitoka was sure it was drenched from the sweat of her palms. The blonde girl closed the locker as softly as she could and breathed a sigh of relief when it closed all the way. It was really time for Hitoka to conquer of her fear of pretty girls. After all, she did just ask out the most beautiful girl in history.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Hitoka was pumped full of adrenaline in an instant and away she ran to the gym. She hoped no one had seen her, oh but what if someone did? They would figure it all out in an instant, and Shimizu-senpai would find out- oh God what if she was straight? She could never return to school again! She wouldn't even be able to talk to Shimizu-senpai anymore! Tears welled up in her eyes and in the midst of her frantic thoughts, she bumped into something.

"Hitoka? Hey, are you okay?" 

Gentle, calloused hands touched her face and shoulder and Hitoka looked up. A small smile of relief graced her face.

"Yui-senpai!" she hugged the other girl tightly. "I did it! I put the letter in her locker!"

Yui grinned widely. "Awesome!" She returned the hug and lifted Yachi up a bit. Her expression softened as Hitoka's head rose up. "But your eyes are red. Were you crying?"

The smaller girl touched around her eyes tentatively. "Oh, um, I'm fine. It was just my anxiety, that's all."

Yui set her down. "I'm glad your okay. Hey, since there's no practice today, why don't we get you victory ice cream? What you did was hard after all!"

The brunette slung her arm around Hitoka and the two of them headed out of the school. Around the corner, Shimizu's blood ran cold.

\---- ---- ---- ----

Today was supposed to be a good day. Today, she was going to ask Hitoka out with her to a café and then tell her that she loved her and they'd be together, but no. It seemed she was already with Captain Michimya. Kiyoko girtted her teeth to keep herself from crying. Her nails dug into her palms and she felt nauseous.

Shimizu could barely remember her last crush. It was on some girl in seventh grade, long, braided blonde hair. She had bleached it from her original rich, brown color. She remembered the way love felt and how long it took to get over this girl because, dammit she was already with someone.

And it happened again.

She was so sure Hitoka liked her back. So, so sure. The tears started spilling. She remembered the way Hitoka just seemed to jump into Michimiya's arms, and how she'd lifted her up and invited her to ice cream. Whatever. Michimiya would treat Hitoka good. Shimizu curled up in a ball against the wall. She sobbed softly, hiccuping here and there. Her breaths were heavy and it didn't help that her face was buried in her arms. Her heart ached, it ached so, so bad. The tears stung her eyes, but she didn't care right now. She needed to get it all out before she burst into tears again tomorrow. She couldn't do that to Hitoka.

By the time Shimizu realized she stopped crying, the first pink streaks of sunset started to show. Everyone was surely gone now. Shimizu got up and dusted herself off. She couldn't go home all puffy-eyed and red, so she headed back into the school for the bathroom. 

Indeed, no one was there. Which meant no one could see her like this. 'Good,' she thought. She couldn't imagine anyone- let alone Hitoka- seeing her pathetic state. Shimizu was an upperclassman; she had to be respected and maintain her image. She couldn't let anyone find out how inferior she was. 

Shimizu went through the front of her school, needing to get her inside shoes back on. She opened her locker and saw an envelope. It was small, square-ish, and white. A cake sticker sealing the opening flap. Shimizu brought it up to her nose. 'Strawberries.' It smelled like...

Like Hitoka.

Shimizu tore the envelope open, as carefully as one could at least. There was a letter, a short one with a cute drawing at the end- Shimizu's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest- Oh my God.

She read the letter three times and held it close to her chest.

_Hitoka loved her._


	2. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol long chapter

Shimizu didn't dare question the letter and what she had seen before. She knew of she did she would over-think things and never be able to ask Hitoka out. So, she tucked the letter in her bag, cleaned herself up in the bathroom, and went home. She couldn't recall another time when she had slept so well.

\---- ---- ---- ----

Hitoka was shaking. She had been the whole day. Shimizu-senpai had definitely seen the letter in her locker. She was so scared! What if she was rejected? That would make things way too awkward between them, and Hitoka would probably have to stop being the volleyball team's manager, and- and-

"Oi! Hitoka!"

The small girl jumped. "What- Oh, Yui-senpai!" She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Yui raised an eyebrow. "It's lunch break, Hitoka. Didn't you notice?"

Hitoka shook her head and pulled up a chair for Yui. The two ate lunch together and talked. Hitoka decided she should hang around Yui more; talking to her was kind of therapeutic.

\- -

"Hey, Hitoka, can I talk to you for a second?" Shimizu asked. "Um, outside?"

Hitoka, whose shaking went away after lunch, started to shake again. "Y- yeah! Yeah, okay."

Shimizu led her to the side of the gym building. She internally gulped. 'It's now or never.' She cleared her throat. "So, Hitoka."

"Yes?"

The taller girl took a deep breath. "How would you like to go to the movies with me?"

At first, Hitoka didn't say anything. She was frozen.  _Shimizu-senpai had definitely seen the letter._ "R- really? A movie? With you?"

Shimizu nodded. "Mhm, just the two of us. I was thinking that new foreign film? Where the man quits his job and moves to New York. Are you free this Sunday?"

Hitoka nodded furiously. "Yes, yes, I'm free Sunday! I'd love to go with you!"

Shimizu smiled. "I'm glad. So then, I'll meet you at the theater around 11:30 A.M.?"

"Yes!"

 A comfortable silence settled between them and they walked back to the gym. Along the way, Shimizu had managed to take a hold of Hitoka's hand. She felt the girl jump and Shimizu giggled. She had no idea that Yachi's heart stuttered, stuttered so bad when she did that.

They both had a feeling their date would be a good one.

\---- ---- ---- ----

 It was Sunday. Oh dear God, Hitoka hadn't prepared herself. Not emotionally anyways. Her alarm woke her up at 10:00, which, in Yachi's world, didn't give her nearly enough time to get ready. She had to look better than she usually did, especially since her date was with  _Kiyoko freaking Shimizu_.

She hopped into the shower and accidentally made the water too cold. She hoped her loud shriek didn't disturb the neighbors. When she got out, she immediately turned on her hair dryer and attempted to pick out her clothes while holding the noisy thing. She finally settled on a light pink t-shirt, a light yellow hoodie, and black leggings. By the time she had put down her hair dryer to put on her clothes, her hair was finally dry. She reached out for a dark purple scrunchy instead of her usual star clips while checking her phone. The clock said 10:36 and Hitoka nearly screamed again. Then she remembered that her apartment was a considerably... lengthy distance from the theater. The nearest bus stop was 10 minutes away by walking, 6 if she ran fast enough.

Hitoka tucked her phone into her purse along with her wallet (just in case).  She rushed herself out the door and automatically put her boots on. The ones with the heels. Oh shit. Guess there was no running to the bus stop then. Hitoka mentally face-palmed and scolded herself for not taking more time to pick out her shoes. 

After 8 minutes of power-walking, she finally reached the bus stop. The bus would be there in three minutes, if it wasn't early and skipped this stop over. Not wanting to freak out, she turned her phone on to talk to Yui.

To: Yui-senpai

From: Me

yui-senpai!! today's my date with shimizu-senpai!!!!

 

To: Me

From: Yui-senpai

nice hitoka!!!! ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

do your best!!!!

 

To: Yui-senpai

From: Me

how do i do my best on date??

 

To: Me

From: Yui-senpai

good manners and kisses hitoka, good manners and kisses

 

To: Yui-senpai

From: Me

i think it's a little early for kisses yui-senpai!!

 

To: Me

From: Yui-senpai

never too early hitoka

 

To: Yui-senpai

From: Me

whatever you say senpai

 

To: Yui-senpai 

From: Me

ah gtg!! my bus is here!

 

To: Me

From: Yui-senpai

good luck!!!!!

 

 Hitoka practically jumped onto the bus. No matter what happened, Hitoka was now sure today would be a good day.

\---- ---- ---- ----

Shimizu got there at 11:32 and already saw Yachi standing at the entrance. Something inside her dropped, disappointed and a bit guilty. Another part of her was sort of relieved she wouldn't be waiting. It was a bit too cold for her liking. Hitoka was facing the other way, so she hadn't noticed Shimizu yet. She smiled and tip-toed right behind her. 

"Boo."

"Ah!" Hitoka jumped. She turned. "Oh, Shimizu-senpai! I didn't see you there, I'm sorry!"

Shimizu giggled and put her hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, Hitoka. I just got here anyways. Have you been waiting long?"

The younger girl shook her head and smiled. "Nope!" 

The two of them entered the theater. Shimizu was relieved to get out of the cold. She slid off her brown jacket and tucked it under her arm. They bought their tickets no problem, but the cashier seemed to give them a knowing look. Maybe it was the way Hitoka was blushing till she looked like a firetruck, or how she jumped when Shimizu started to hold her hand, but everyone seemed to get that they were on a date. Shimizu was thankful no one minded, but she was more than willing to fight if anyone brought up anything. She wouldn't want her first date with Hitoka spoiled by some ass.

Shimizu looked toward the concession stand. "Hey, you want to get popcorn?" Hitoka's eyes lit up and Shimizu nearly fainted. She was so _cute_. 

"Yes, can we? I can pay if you want," the blonde girl asked. She was thankful for her mother's job and money-saving skills.

Shaking her head and waving her hand, she pulled out her own wallet. It was shaped like a whale, which Hitoka found to be really, really pretty.  "I've got it, Hitoka. I wanna treat you today. You work hard, you deserve it." The shorter girl stuttered and Shimizu squeezed her hand. "C'mon, let's get some popcorn now, the movie's starting soon.

Shimizu payed for a medium-sized bucket and hurried the both of them to Theater 4.


	3. Sweet Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yui said, it's never too early for kisses

The movie was emotional. The man (whose name was Lance) was an extremely hard worker and was shown lacking money often during the movie. Hitoka assumed the movie to be one of those 'work hard and you'll get everything you want' types, but to her surprise (and the rest of the theater's) the movie ended bitterly. Through her tears, she could see a view from a bridge looking down, and then the screen went black. In short, Lance had commited suicide.

Many of the theater-goers had cried, even Shimizu-senpai. Hitoka was simultaeneously surprised and not surprised. Then again, the surprise could have been from the fact Shimizu-senpai hasn't cried infront of her ever. They kept holding hands, Hitoka squeezing a bit tighter than before to keep from crying too much; she and Shimizu alresdy used all their napkins.

They got outside again and sat on a bench. "That was some movie, huh?" Hitoka asked, laughing a bit.

Shimizu nodded and smiled. "Did- did you like it? I wasn't sure if you liked foreign movies..." She trailed off, scratching the back of her neck.

Hitoka nodded. "I loved it! The plot was really good and relatable. Although it was pretty upsetting to see Lance die. I got attached."

The older girl giggled. "I think everyone did, Hitoka." There was a pause, not uncomfortable but a bit awkward. "Oh, Hitoka, if you aren't full from the popcorn, would you want to go to that new café nearby?"

"Sure! Um, but you don't have to spend so much on me..." Hitoka trailed off. 

"It's nothing, Hitoka, really," Shimizu reassured her.

Hitoka shrugged and Shimizu took her hand again. This time Hitoka wasn't so surprised, but heart picked up its pace nonetheless. The walk to the café wasn't too long, but the growing cold made it seem like forever. She should've brought a jacket, or at least check the hourly weather. Why did she have to be so forgetful? Hitoka sighed and huddled closer to Shimizu.

Her date noticed this and frowned a tiny bit. Shimizu slid off her jacket and put it around Hitoka. Though she was sensitive to the cold, she was sure her turtleneck would keep her warm until they reached the café.

Speaking of, the two of them arrived at the café within a few more minutes. They rushed themselves inside, enjoying the warmth the small building brought them. It was mostly empty, but it made Shimizu feel more comfortable and safe. The last thing she needed was some stupid bigot commenting their date, especially since the relationship wasn't even official. She had everything planned out; she knew one bad person could scare Hitoka away, for good even. Her hold on the blonde girl's hand got a bit tighter.

They walked up to the counter and were greeted by a short girl with light brown hair. She seemed friendly enough. Hitoka ordered mille-feuille and Shimizu got a slice of coffee cake. They were given their cakes on a tray and they walked towards the back of the café to eat. Shimizu pulled out Hitoka's chair for her and then promplty sat in hers. They ate for a minute or two, silent. Shimizu didn't realize this right away, but when she did, she was quick to make conversation.

"So, um, Hitoka-chan," the taller girl cleared her throat, "I read your letter."

Hitoka, who was previously deeply into her mille-feuille, nearly choked. Thoughts began to run through her head, thoughts like 'Oh dear God' and 'I'm going to die' and most of all 'The world is ending and I'm the first to go with it.' She swallowed her bite of cake and looked up tentatively. "Oh, okay, that's, um, that's nice."

Shimizu smiled. Actually smiled. Warm and bright and full. "Well," she said, "I thought it was more than nice." She put her hand on top of Hitoka's. "And I'd like to assure you that I feel exactly the same way."

Was Hitoka dead? She was dead, wasn't she. Here lies Yachi Hitoka, she died honorably on a date with Kiyoko Shimizu. 

"Hah- huh- Hhh- oh?" she stuttered out. "I- I'm ha- happy."

Her corpse would need to be cleaned because she swore she had but her lip so hard it was bleeding.

"Hitoka? Are you okay?" Shimizu asked, getting closer. "You're face is all red."

"Y- ya- yeah, I'm fi-ne," she replied, voice wavering. "I'm j- just- Oh!" Hitoka had burst out into tears. "I- I'm ju- jus-st reall-ly ha- happy!" 

She brought her hands upmto her face, frantic to wipe them away. Geez, she was emotional today, wasn't she? Shimizu immediately got up and brought her arms around Hitoka. She brought her to the bathroom, which was thankfully very clean. Hitoka cried in the arms of Shimizu for a few minutes, and she was fairly sure Shimizu shed a few tears too. 

\---- ---- ---- ----

After Hitoka had cried, she cleaned her face and the two of them finished their cake. They payed the bill together (¥2300) instead of Shimizu paying for everything. Then, Hitoka found a bus that went all the way back to her apartment building. Shimizu and her held hands, Hitoka gripping with a newfound confidence. 

The both of them hopped onto the bus and Hitoka noticed the sunset ahen they started to move. Her first thought was 'Daylight Savings Time' and her second thought was that when the sunset cast its light on her new girlfriend, she reminded her of Lance's old friend (who was played by Michelle Pfieffer). 

Some might have said that someone as beautiful and graceful as Kiyoko Shimizu would be the closest thing to Michelle Pfieffer one would ever get, but Yachi thought the complete opposite.   


It took the bus 10 minutes to get back to Hitoka's apartment. It felt like the longest ten minutes Shimizu had ever experienced, with Hitoka by her side. When the bus finally arrived, she offered to walk with Hitoka right to her door, because it was getting late and Shimizu would get worried. Hitoka accepted with a small smile and a squeeze to her hand. It only took them about two minutes to wait and get on the elevator, and to walk to Hitoka's door. The view was beautiful from all the way up there, and they decided to spend a few more minutes together, just looking at the sunset.

"Okay, Shimizu-senpai, I think we've been out here long enough," Hitoka giggled after a short while. "You've gotta get home too, or else you'll make  _me_ worried!" 

The shorter girl took out her house keys from her purse and unlocked the door.

"Well," she said, "this is me."  She was about to walk inside when she paused. "Wait, senpai."

"Hm?" Shimizu turned around.

Hitoka took a few steps closer to Shimizu. She put her hands on her shoulders, raised herself on tip-toe, and placed a kiss on Shimizu's cheek 

"Okay, I'm good now," Hitoka smiled. "Bye, senpai!"

She turned away and started to walk back to her apartment.

"Wait, Hitoka, you forgot something!"

She turned around again and just as she did so, Shimizu had bent down and placed a kiss on Hitoka's lips. When she pulled back, Hitoka's face was as red as the setting sun, but she wore a wide smile. Shimizu smiled back. They embraced, enjoying each other's warmth. Shimizu whispered a quick 'I love you' into Hitoka's ear and then ran into an opening elevator. Hitoka's face got redder. 

An old woman stepped off of the same elevator and Hitoka waited for her to get back inside. As soon as she did, Hitoka turned back to the balcony, just as Shimizu started to leave the complex.

"SHIMIZU!" she called out. She could make out the taller girl stop and turn around. Hitoka grinned. "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"I LOVE YOU MORE!" she yelled back.

Hitoka grinned wider. "WELL I LOVE YOU MOST!"

"SURE YOU DO!"

The blonde girl laughed. "GO HOME ALREADY!"

"I WILL!" Shimizu walked farther toward the entrance, then turned around again. "BYE!"

"BYE SENPAI!"

Hitoka watched as Shimizu walked out and then, only then, did she go inside. 

Today was a very good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than it should have OTL  
> This was supposed to be one chapter but i always go over board with stuff rip me
> 
> And so is the thrilling conclusion to the gayest fic i will ever write! Thank you so much for reading, and for those who commented (lookin at you majoline) and left kudos an extra big thank you! I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
